Pokemon: Brittany Blue Version
by DreadPirateRai
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokémon. My name is Schuester. People call me the Pokémon Prof. This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself...I study Pokémon as a profession. Brittany your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold. A world of dreams and adventures awaits. Let's go" Glee set in Pokemon Red/Blue
1. Episode 1: I Choose You

**_"Hello there. Welcome to the world of Pokémon. My name is Schuester. People call me the Pokémon Prof. This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself...I study Pokémon as a profession. Brittany your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold. A world of dreams and adventures awaits. Let's go"_**

Brittany was tired, so tired in fact that she didn't want to wake up. The alarm clock buzzing at the side of her bed had other ideas though, as did her loud and obnoxious older brother who came stomping upstairs. _"Yo Britt, you awake."_ When Brittany did little else than pull the covers up over her head Sam tried again with a gentle nudge and a booming _"Sis"._ Again Brittany didn't dignify him with a reply. This time Sam carefully let a Pokéball drop to the floor, smiling when his Wartortle emerged and scrambled up onto the bed. Smiling at his Pokémon and subtly gesturing his head towards his sisters still form was all the encouragement Wartortle needed to unleash a water gun, drenching both Brittany and the bed.

Shooting out from under the covers, Brittany launched herself at Sam with Sam's Wartortle withdrawing into her shell for her own safety. Wrapping herself around her brother Brittany attempted to tickle him wherever she could reach, and Sam attempted to return the gesture in kind. Within minutes the two were a tangled mess of laughs and screeches as each tried to outdo the other. Falling back onto the bed the two were drawn out of their little game when the clattering of a shell hitting the floor sounded throughout the room.

Almost as if it was choreographed the two jumped off the bed and crouched down next to the fallen Pokémon. Both Brittany and Sam let out a sigh of relief when four limbs and a head emerged from the shell and gave them an angry look before retreating into the corner where Brittany's tremendously overweight Persian lay in the corner, completely uninterested in the actions of his master. _"Hey Britt, Professor Schuester was looking for you, better go see what he wants you for." _With that Sam picked his discarded Pokéball from the floor, commanded his Wartortle to return and exited the room before his sister made him clean the rather large puddle next to the bed.

Half an hour later Brittany was sufficiently happy that the floor was dry, her bed and bed sheets littered the back garden, and she at the very least looked halfway presentable. Grabbing her backpack from the floor she shouted goodbye to Sam who was too engrossed in his game of Halo to care.

Pallet town was a tiny town surrounded on three sides by a thick forest of tightly packed trees and on the fourth by a vast expanse of water, in fact the only way out was a relatively small clearing, the width of a house that opening up into vast meadows and a single winding path that lead to Viridian city. The town itself was relatively small, with houses forming three distinct rows and in the top corner; the forest had been cut away so that the Professors Lab nestled within it.

Brittany loved pallet town, it was a special town, a secret world hidden away where everybody knew everybody and because of its relatively unique borders the Pokémon housed in the lab had free run of both the town and waters below it. Brittany once had quite the shock when she opened the shower curtain and came face to face with a larger than usual Golbat because she had forgotten to close the door. It took Brittany 6 minutes and 58 seconds to reach the lab according to her new watch and just as she reached for the door handle, it swung open to reveal a shorter blonde with a small scowl on her face that brightened only momentarily when she saw who had almost bumped into her. _"Hey Brittany, Professor Schuester isn't around. Emma says he's messing around up on Route 1 so I was heading up to go find him. You Coming."_

Brittany nodded and linked arms with the other blonde, her sort of best friend Quinn. Their relationship wasn't exactly normal, Brittany loved Quinn a lot, but Quinn could be ice cold, a little mean and harder to crack than a Geodude and because Brittany was sometimes a little left field feelings would get hurt and then they wouldn't talk for the longest time. Then out of the blue they would be friends again. Complicated. Together they made their way to Route 1, but before they could even step foot through the trees Professor Schuester emerged from behind them.

Brittany thought that Professor Schuester was a strange man, with weirdly gelled hair and a penchant for being a little too friendly with the different youths whose Pokémon was under his care. Still she couldn't deny his talents as a Pokémon expert, and he was married to Mrs Pillsbury, who had OCD and spent most of her time having a heart attack over whoever or whatever had trampled mud across her newly cleaned floors, was exceptionally lovely and always willing to offer advice and a pamphlet to whoever needed it.

_"Morning girls, but you shouldn't be out here. Wild Pokémon live in tall grass so you need your own Pokémon for protection."_

_"I have Lord Tubbington, but he's a pacifist. Also he has arthritis and can't move very well."_

The Professor took a moment to think it through before pushing past the two girls and back into Pallet town. As if realising the two girls weren't following him the Professor stopped, and gestured for the two girls to follow him.

When the three were safely back in the lab the professor grabbed an arm of each of the girls, pulling them quickly through a maze of rooms and expensive looking equipment till they got to a small room presumably at the back of the lab. The room itself was sparse, with a desk holding two red devices and a large metal table with three trays each containing a picture of a Pokémon and a Pokéball. Professor Schuester moved behind the table and gestured for the girls to take a closer look.

_"As you know when a child is ready I give them their first Pokémon, some trainers get their Pokémon at age 10, but I think letting 10 year olds to go off adventuring by themselves is quite irresponsible. So I prefer 17, where you're much more capable of looking after yourself." _He chanced a quick look at Brittany_. "In most cases. Anyway, the three we have here are the grass Pokémon Bulbasaur, the fire Pokémon Charmander and the water Pokémon Squirtle. It's your Pick."_

For Brittany, who had assumed that because she was a little clumsier than and not as bright as her peers, that she would never get her started Pokémon was all too happy to have any. In any case picking one particular Pokémon was mean to the others, and what if Quinn really wanted the one she picked. _"You pick first Quinn."_ Quinn made a brief protest that Brittany should pick first, but quickly picked up the Pokéball containing Bulbasaur. That left Brittany with a choice between a Squirtle like Sam or Charmander, a choice that five minutes later she had failed to make. _"For god sake Brittany close your eyes and just pick one."_ It was Quinn who spoke, that telltale look of annoyance on her face and Pokéball clutched tightly in her hand. With her mouth curved in the saddest face she could manage, Brittany screwed her eyes shut and waved her hands quickly between the two until she couldn't remember which Pokéball was which. _"Brittany."_ Quinn's harsh words brought Brittany's hand slamming down, fingers attempting to clutch at anything resembling a Pokéball. When her finger eventually wrapped around a circular object she slowly opened one eye, followed by the other. In her hand she held reverently the Pokéball containing Charmander. With a big smile on her face Brittany turned to Quinn, _"I got a Charmander."_

_"Hey Brittany, let's show off our new Pokémon, let's have a battle." _

_"You know I don't like fighting Quinn, it's mean to make the Pokémon fight."_

_"You won't get very far if you don't make your Pokémon battle. What are you going to do if a wild Pokémon attacks you, or Team Rocket tries to take your Pokémon?"_

Brittany took a little time thinking the answer over before giving reluctant confirmation that she would battle Quinn, if only to see if she could do it. _"Ok Quinn, guess that means I choose Charmander."_

Tossing her Pokéball to the floor she let out an almost inaudible squeal at her Pokémon. Her Pokémon. As in a Pokémon that belonged solely to Brittany. When Quinn tossed her Pokéball to the floor and Bulbasaur emerged, Brittany tried to change her face into a sterner one to match Quinn's, but ended up doing little more than scrunching her nose up in a way that made Quinn quirk an eyebrow.

_"Let's go. Bulbasaur tackle attack now."_

The little green Bulbasaur charged with some speed at Charmander, but Charmander was smaller and more agile allowing it to move out of the way fairly easy as Brittany gave the command.

_"Charmander, let's go with a scratch attack."_

The scratches themselves inflicted very little damage, but with Charmander's little arm's flapping continuously Bulbasaur could neither retreat nor retaliate, despite her masters repeated orders. A scratch to the face and Bulbasaur closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, but Brittany saw it, an opening. When Bulbasaur's eyes drifted close for a second time Brittany seized the opportunity.

_"Charmander, tail whip."_

Without wasting a second Brittany's Charmander pirouetted with the skill of a dancer, his tail connecting right in Bulbasaur's side. The shock combined with the force sent Bulbasaur careening across the room and into the exam table. Brittany watched with a look of horror as Bulbasaur attempted to stand upright but lacking the strength to support its bulk.

_"Oh no. Is she going to be ok? I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Quinn." _

Quinn however laughed it off, accepting the potion spray bottle from Professor Schuester. Spraying the entire contents over the small Pokémon seemed to rejuvenate it instantly allowing it to jump to her feet before retreating safely back into the Pokéball.

_"For somebody that doesn't like fighting that sure was pretty impressive Brittany. I think you're going to do just fine by yourself. You should consider taking the Gym challenges, I recon you'd do pretty well. I know I'm going to. I'll see you around."_

With that Quinn turned on her heel and left before Brittany could say anything. It hurt that her friend wanted to travel on her own, but Brittany didn't blame her, they clearly had different goals and it was pretty much guaranteed that she would only hold Quinn back. Bidding goodbye to Professor Schuester Brittany left both the lab and Pallet town behind.


	2. Episode 2: Viridian City

The road to Viridian city was a rather long path that stretched through a large expanse of open grass, which from Pallet town to Viridian would take the average walker at least three hours. For an active and fit individual like Brittany the walk took her a little over two hours, well she did break out into a run every so often when she heard any form of noise. When the rather tall buildings of Viridian city came into view Brittany felt relief, she was safe, she had gotten further than most people expected her to.

The city itself was raised on the route one border by a three meter high cliff that stretched out farther than anybody could walk in one day. With a smile on her face and a spring in her step, Brittany made her way up the narrow staircase and into Viridian city. The city itself was much bigger than pallet town and quite a lot more chaotic. There were people everywhere, almost running to wherever they needed to be, knocking over anything that got in the way. Nobody stopped to apologise or to make small talk, nothing like Pallet town. The buildings themselves were different; taller, but of an older design that compromised mostly of wood and the ground and streets were entirely grass. In fact there were only three buildings that although made out of similar wood were of a more modern design, two of them were almost identical in design with the only difference been the two the colour of the roof.

Brittany was brought out of her trance with a pressure in her chest and the sensation of falling back. Twin cries rung out as somebody attempted to scramble of the top of her. With the pressure gone, Brittany pulled herself to her feet and turned to face the person responsible. The girl was rather small, almost childlike, but dressed in clothing more reminiscent of the elderly. The girl's apologies were strung together in an almost unintelligible mess and all Brittany could do to reply was smile as bright as she could and return the sentiment, "I'm sorry."

"I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, star of the future. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Brittany; I'm not a star of the future, I'm just travelling with my Pokémon."

"You have a Pokémon, what have you got. I have a Charmander and she's just the cutest. Together we're going to be stars. But you should see my Buterfree, she's just as cute."

"I only have a Charmander; I've not caught any other Pokémon yet."

"We're like Charmander twins, I'm going to the Pokémart, and it's this way."

Together the two headed off to the Pokémart, Rachel happily chatting away. "See the blue roof, which indicates that it's a Pokémart, you can buy almost anything here, and the red roof over there is the Pokémon centre, where you can heal your Pokémon." Pushing the door open Brittany stood to the side to allow Rachel to enter first, who ran straight to a wall stocked from ceiling to floor with individual little pill bottles. Brittany herself was drawn towards the shelf that held Pokéballs in a wide variety of colours, designs and prices. Selecting a few of the cheaper Pokéballs for herself she moved back to Rachel who clutched a number of pill bottles in her hand that from what Brittany could see were labelled Iron and Carbos.

"There to make my Pokémon's coat shiny. I have to make sure my Pokémon stay in top condition."

After Rachel's purchases were bagged, Brittany set her Pokéballs on the counter along with a handful of money.

"Are you from Pallet town, can I ask you to deliver this Parcel to Professor Schuester, you would be doing us both a favour. I just can't seem to find the time to go and deliver it."

Together with her Pokéball purchase, Brittany left Viridian city with an unknown parcel and a friend who insisted on accompanying her back to Pallet town. With the company the journey back home was actually pretty fun, and Brittany took the opportunity to get to know the smaller girl better. By the time the duo arrived at Pallet town Brittany had made her first friend other than Quinn.

After a quick visit back home to introduce Rachel to her brother and a quick goodbye to her parents Brittany left for the lab, followed closely by Rachel, who didn't seem all that impressed with Pallet town. The late hour meant that the lab was pretty quiet, save for Professor Schuester who was talking quietly with Quinn. A beaming smile made its way to Brittany's face as she launched herself at Quinn, wrapping the other blonde in a bone crunching hug. "Whoa Brittany, You saw me earlier this morning, how are you this happy to see me."

"But I missed you; I didn't know when I would see you again."

Quinn gave Brittany a small smile and a shake of the head before turning to introduce herself to Rachel. Handing the package over to the Professor, a look of glee came over his face as he tore at the packaging. "I've been waiting for this forever." Turning the lump of rock in his hand he occasionally brought it closer to his face before remembering he still had company. Placing the rock gently on the table he picked up two small red plastic squares, taking one in each hand he offered one to both Quinn and Brittany.

"I have a request of you two. These are my own invention, the Pokédex. It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high tech encyclopaedia. Take these with you. To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world, that was my dream. But I have a family, I can't do it. I want you two to fulfil my dream for you. Get moving, you two, this is the greatest undertaking in the history of Pokémon."

"Leave it up to me and Brittany Professor. We've got this. Come on Brittany let's get going, we've got a Pokédex to fill."

With Professor Schuester waving them out of the lab, the three of them left Pallet town and for the third time the day set out along route one.


End file.
